


Ellos, el espejo en el que mirarnos.

by skymoon



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Big Gay Love Story, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Scott Lang is a good father, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: No lo habremos hecho tan mal cuando nos hemos merecido que nos quieran y tenerlos en nuestras vidas.





	1. Terminamos con un comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de siempre... nada de esto me pertenece.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

**TERMINAMOS CON UN COMIENZO**

 

Regresar no había sido fácil. Que todo el mundo esperase que volases cuando de lo que estabas seguro es de que lo que iba a suceder es que caerías.

 

En aquel sitio era difícil soñar con volver porque no se veía la salida. Pero quién le iba a decir que la iba a conocer cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos en su “mundo”. Todo parecía girar en mil dimensiones hasta que la vio y se convenció.

 

Porque sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los suyos y era una mirada tan certera de que él era quien era por se hijo del arquero, por haber nacido donde había nacido que por fin tuvo la certeza de que había vuelto para seguir a su lado.

 

Y su dormido corazón de adolescente comenzó de nuevo a latir. Cooper Barton, a sus casi 14 años se enamoró de Cassie Lang en uno de esos amores adolescentes que lo pueden todo, que lo arrollan todo.

 

Incluso los mayores miedos. Las mayores pesadillas.

 

Y cuando la chica le sonrió en aquella fiesta en la Torre de Los Vengadores el ruido de la música que les rodeaba cesó. Y se notó a sí mismo avanzando hacia el borde de la piscina donde estaba sentada ella con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Se colocó a su lado para poner suavemente su mano sobre la de la muchacha. Y casi sin atreverse a mirarla susurrar una suave pregunta:

 

  * ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -



 

Dentro un hombre roto de pelo rubio y poblada barba del mismo color tenía el mismo gesto con el moreno con el que había estado peleado (y con el que nunca había dejado de soñar) desde hacía lo que ya parecía una vida. Y al igual que el chaval esperaba temblando una respuesta. Fuera cual fuera esta.

 

* * *

 

 

Todo comenzó a penas un mes antes cuando notó el tirón, agarró con fuerza a sus hermanos y buscando a su madre la llamó. Pero no pudo cogerla, deseó que de alguna manera ella volviera también.

 

Aterrizaron en un polvoriento camino en medio de ninguna parte. Junto a un chaval vestido de Spiderman, con la mirada tan rota y llena de miedo como la suya. Y que gritó asustado cuando la inmensa cabeza de una hormiga gigante se les apareció frente a ellos.

 

Y a lomos de aquel bicho ella.

 

  * No le digáis al abuelo Pym que les robé de nuevo el traje. - fue lo primero que les dijo. - Ni que les espiaba cuando dijeron que quizá, lo más seguro, es que este fuera uno de los lugares de retorno. Anthony Two me ha traído volando...



 

Y ahí comenzó a sentir que su vida empezaba a llenarse de arañas, hormigas y mariposas…

 

  * Tampoco le digáis a papá que le robé la tarjeta de crédito… a lo mejor podemos hacernos con un coche para regresar.
  * ¿A dónde… - oyó preguntar a Spiderman… que luego supo que se llamaba Peter y que había “muerto” en brazos de Iron Man como él lo hizo delante del suyo, de Ojo de Halcón…
  * A casa, Spidey… - fue la respuesta de ella.
  * ¿Quién… - volvió a oírle..
  * Cassie Lang… una futura nueva Vengadora… como papá. Mi papá es Ant-Man. Y he venido para ayudaros a volver a casa.



 

* * *

 

 

Y sí, el fin de la aventura, comenzó…


	2. Frío, roto y solo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El perdón ni es fácil de dar ni sencillo ganárselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de siempre sobre los derechos y que no poseo ninguno de ellos.

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**FRÍO, ROTO Y SOLO**

 

Pensaba que tras derrotar a Thanos tendrían tiempo de empezar a arreglar las cosas porque aunque las habían hablado y encauzado no habían sido capaces de poner sobre la mesa los sentimientos que siempre habían sabido que había entre ellos y no se habían atrevido a experimentar.

 

Y ahora Tony le rehuía y era incapaz de volver a quedarse a solas con él. Y lo necesitaba. Por Dios que lo necesitaba.

 

Pero hace tiempo que todo aquello dejó de ir sobre lo que él necesitara y sí sobre lo que necesitaba el moreno. Si bien ambos cometieron errores que por cabezonería fueron incapaces de reconocer, el dejarle solo tirado en medio de Siberia con el arc del pecho destrozado y a merced del frío no hablaba en favor suyo para nada.

 

Y quién le hubiese creído si se hubiese atrevido si quiera a mencionar que sentía algo más que amistad por Tony. Uno no trata así a las personas que quiere.

 

Castigo merecido tener que aprender a vivir con su ausencia aunque le tendiese la mano con aquel triste teléfono y con aquella aún más triste carta a la que el millonario no respondió. Tan solo lo hizo con el gesto de no decir que era él quién estaba detrás de la fuga de la Balsa, cuando bien podría haberlo hecho y encontrarles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

No, le dejó hacer para que se alejase de su vida. Y cómo dolió ser el causante de esa lejanía.

 

Aquella primera charla en la cama del hospital donde estuvo postrado semanas después de que Carol lo trajese de vuelta a la Tierra, no fueron más que titubeos asomando a sus ojos. Que hubiese querido hablasen por él pero que no estaba seguro de que se hubiesen hecho entender.

 

La angustia que sintió cuando no supo si se había convertido en polvo o había sobrevivido. Cuando no tenía idea de si ya era en vano intentar corregirse y pedir perdón por la parte, la enorme parte, que le correspondía

 

  * Tony… - se recuerda diciendo su nombre en apenas un murmullo. Y los ojos de él, tan llenos de dolor, de pena, de sufrimiento.
  * No es momento de nosotros… - fueron sus palabras. Y no volvió a hablar sino era para intervenir en una conversación sobre estrategia o planificar los pasos siguientes. Quizá nunca volvería a ser momento para ellos.



 

Durante los años de prófugos se conformaba con los vídeos que encontró sobre él. Aquellos que mencionó que salía bueno… sí, desnudo… porqué no reconocerlo, por lo menos ante sí mismo. Saber que lo quería llevaba implícito asumir que lo deseaba… Mucho. Y ante la posibilidad de que jamás estuvieran a solas, aunque fuera triste, se conformaba con verlo a través de una pantalla deseando que fueran sus manos las que recorrieran esa anatomía que durante los años en que habían luchado juntos había descubierto fuerte, atractiva y provocativa como ninguna.

 

Había luchado al principio contra sus propios prejuicios, a fin de cuentas venía de la época de la que venía pero ya todo aquello quedó atrás. Acostumbrado a los tiempos actuales en los que el amor se celebraba se diese cómo se diese.

 

Era irónico pensar en lo que diría el resto de la sociedad si vieran al icono americano masturbarse y jadear de placer ante la imagen del otro gran héroe del mundo, ni más ni menos que la persona con la que había roto relaciones de forma pública y notoria. Como alargaba la mano hacia la pantalla como deseando atravesarla y acariciarle la piel, cada centímetro de su anatomía hasta hacerle suyo.

 

Cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, siempre un orgasmo vacío y agrio, lloraba su nombre mordiéndose los labios.

 

Y ahora esa lejanía seguía siendo tal aún estando en el mismo edificio, en la misma habitación. Y no tenía idea de cómo derribar esas barreras…

 

Hasta que le vio a él. Al hijo de Clint sentado en el sofá de la sala común rodeado de personas, de sus padres, que hablaban animadamente. Como el chico guardaba silencio y tan solo miraba hacia fuera, hacia la hija de Scott que estaba en el exterior del ático sentada junto a la piscina.

 

Se notó sonreír. Se sentó junto a él y puso una mano en su rodilla atrayendo su atención.

 

  * No creo que te diga que no… - le murmuró. Le hizo un gesto animándole a salir. El chico asintió, se puso en pie y salió. Le vio sentarse al lado de la niña. Y como de forma titubeante le acarició la mano.



 

A veces el amor era solo un juego de niños. Igual de importante que un juego de niños. Él mismo se levantó y buscó al ocupa de su corazón con la mirada. Le vio también en el exterior hablando con gesto serio y una sonrisa torcida con Peter. ¿Cuán importante era el adolescente en la vida del genio? Intuía que inmensamente porque le habían llegado rumores de que estaba en trámites de convertirse en su tutor de forma oficial si a la tía del chico le sucediese algo.

 

De hecho, en los días en que Tony regresó solo le vió llorar y desmoronarse en algún momento, que ni él mismo debiera haber presenciado, ante la aparente muerte del chico.

 

Se armó de valor, se levantó y salió a su encuentro. Y ahora, sí Tony no lo evitó. Se paró delante de él. Y le miró.

 

Levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y no le rechazó. Acercó su rostro al suyo y no le evitó. Posó sus labios sobre los de él y no se apartó. Y le devolvió el beso. Todo lengua y saliva. Y pasión. Y cuando se separaron y fue a hablar, Stark le silenció con una sola sentencia.

 

  * Para que no olvides lo que nunca tendrás.



 

Y se fue dejándolo tras sintiendo el mismo frío que Tony debió sentir en aquel páramo siberiano.

 

Roto y solo.


	3. No te quiero en mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un corazón de hierro roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de esto me pertenece.
> 
> Nota al final del capítulo.

NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA.

  


Lo que más duele de todo aquello son los recuerdos. Recordar lo que una vez me dijiste. Recordar cómo todo aquello aún tiempo después me hace llorar. A mi. Al hombre de la Máscara de Hierro. Al hombre que no sufre y solo sabe de sarcasmo y desdén.

 

Recordar cómo odiaba verte llorar cuando, a solas, decías que todo lo que sentías por mi estaba mal pero que no podías ni querías luchar contra ello.

 

Cómo deseo que pudiéramos ser extraños porque así no tendría que conocer tu dolor. Intento, con todas mis fuerzas, juro que lo he intentado durante los dos años que pasaron después de todo aquello, y aún hoy después de la tragedia lo sigo intentando, mantenerme alejado del peligro. Alejado de ti. Porque aunque me siento vacío sin ti, es algo a lo que sé que puedo acostumbrarme. Al fin y al cabo la mayor parte de mi vida me he sentido así. Vacío.

 

No soy un ángel. Nunca lo he sido ni pretendí serlo. Pero lo que no hice, es herirte como tu me heriste a mi. Lo que sucedió, el quiz de lo que pasó no fue por mi culpa. Fueron tus miedos. El gran hombre que parecía no temerle a nada. Y que siempre estuvo aterrado.

 

Y tus miedos me destrozaron. Porque no confiaste en mi. Porque me traicionaste. Porque me abandonaste sin mirar atrás. Dejándome convertido en un millón de piezas que aún hoy en día queda mucho para volver a unir. Si es que siquiera lo intento. Porque quizá no merezca la pena.

 

Preferiste su amistad antes que mi amor. ¿Qué buscabas en él? ¿Recuperar tu vida? Pensaba que tu vida era yo. ¿Lavar tus estúpidos remordimientos? Porque cargas, por elección, con el mundo sobre tus hombros y este te está aplastando. Gran parte de lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá seguirás pensando que en parte es responsabilidad tuya.

 

La maldad no es culpa tuya.

 

Quisiera decirte que lo siento. Pero no lo haré. Quizá sea orgullo. Porque realmente sé que podrías volver a tener mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo. Sólo hace falta que hagas una cosa. Algo que quizá no puedas hacer. ¿Puedes prometerme, esta vez, jurarme ante aquello en lo que más creas que no te irás de nuevo?

 

Repito que no soy un ángel. Tony Stark no nació para serlo. De hecho soy el ser más imperfecto que conozco. Lo que quizá sí sea mi culpa es no conseguir que vieras que sí podías confiar en mi. Que tus miedos no me alejarían si me permitías compartilos contigo.

 

Tu me decías que veías tras mi máscara. Que me amabas con ella y sin ella. Que aquello que te dije de genio, multimillonario y playboy era solo una mota del hombre que realmente era. Y que ir descubriéndome fue lo que te hizo enamorarte cada vez más de mi.

 

Y te creí. Creí que eras la tercera persona en mi vida que veía debajo de toda aquella palabrería y el único hombre en el planeta que se atrevía a ir tirando todos los muros que levanté tan alto. Que si luchabas por mi es porque me considerabas merecedor de ti.

 

Y que por eso me amabas.

 

Ni yo mismo me creía que era merecedor del amor del gran Steve Rogers. Y resultó que, finalmente, no había sido agraciado con él.

 

Porque repito, me abandonaste.

 

Te fuiste.

 

Me dejaste atrás.

 

Roto.

 

Solo.

 

Tonto, pobre y enamorado.

 

Y traicionado.

 

¿Cómo se puede perdonar todo eso? No quiero hacerlo. Lo único que pervive en mí es parte de mi orgullo. El que me obliga a rechazarte. A mantenerte alejado. Porque si dejo que te acerques haré lo que ya sé. Volver a darte acceso a mi alma, a mi corazón, a mi cuerpo…

 

Y no te lo mereces.

 

No tienes derecho a volver a mi vida.

 

Ahora quiero que mi vida solo tenga dos nombres que me importen; Peter y Harley.

 

Y si sigo en pie, si sigo vivo, si sigo adelante. No es por ti.

 

Es por ellos.

 

Así que prueba mis labios. Te los dejo unos instantes. Para que recuerdes lo que jamás volverás a tener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar la canción "No angel" de Birdy mientras leías este capítulo. Es el responsable del mismo.


	4. Si tu eres la mejor abuela, yo soy la mejor cuñada...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papi Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De verdad hay que decir que nada de esto me pertenece?

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

**SI TU ERES LA MEJOR ABUELA YO SOY LA MEJOR CUÑADA**

 

**O DE COMO CASSIE LANG AMA A SU PADRE**

 

Con las piernas y sus pies descalzos situados sobre el respaldo del sofá. La espalda encima del asiento y la cabeza colgando mientras comía patatas fritas. Su larga melena castaña rozando la alfombra.

 

Alzó la mano para tender la bolsa del aperitivo al hombre sentado en una posición bastante más adecuada. Este la cogió agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 

La sonrió suavemente afirmando que se le iba a ir toda la sangre a las orejas. La chica, la niña de 14 años río suavemente. Él se unió a ella.

 

Desde su posición en la cocina de su torre el dueño de todo aquello les miraba con cierta nostalgia. Nunca habría supuesto que envidiaría en algo a Scott Lang pero desde que comenzó a compartir más tiempo con él y, sobretodo, desde que le vio interactuar con su hija se convenció de que tenía mucho que aprender de él.

 

Le gustaba chincharle diciendo que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta nada menos que el mundo cuántico cuando estaba claro que no servía más que como teleoperador de soporte a usuarios de informática. Al otro le daba igual. El tipo había aprendido pronto que era mejor pasar del humor ácido del genio millonario.

 

Les veía. Y admiraba cómo se comunicaban solo con mirarse. O con apenas un mínimo gesto sabían que esperar el uno del otro.

 

Una confianza plena e inquebrantable. Indestructible.

 

Cassie era una chica increíble. Cuando la conoció llegó a sus oídos que había presenciado la desaparición de su madre y del marido de ésta, de su padrastro. Esperaba encontrarse con una niña sumida en la desolación. Y, sin embargo, se encontró con todo lo contrario.

 

Con una cría llena de coraje. Valiente y arrojada. Y desobediente. Cómo le gustaba que Cassie fuera contestaría, cabezota y capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Rogers para seguir al lado de su padre y ser su compañera en la batalla como proclamó que siempre había querido ser antes de que Hope le quitase el puesto.

 

Le encantó descubrir que desoyendo los consejos de los mayores había hecho caso omiso a la orden de que se mantuviese alejada del conflicto y estuvo presente en todas las reuniones de Los Vengadores, usando las mismas habilidades que su padre (estaba seguro que Pym era responsable de que las tuviese por mucho que lo negase). Fue así que supo dónde volverían los chicos de Barton y Peter. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo lo que nadie sabía cómo hacer por falta de manos y tiempo.

 

Ir en su rescate para ayudarles a volver. Nadie sabe cómo llegó a sus manos el traje del tipo que intentó acabar con Hope y Scott años antes, el traje de Chaqueta Amarilla (de nuevo Hank andaría por medio). Pero allá que fue a por ellos montada en Anthony Two y vestida de heroína.

 

Porque como les dijo cuando regresó con ellos a salvo, es lo que era.

 

Una joven vengadora. Lo quisieran ellos o no. Se lo permitiera o no su padre. Es lo que era. Una luz en el camino hacia el futuro.

 

A Scott no le quedó otra que aceptar que por mucho que se lo prohibiese seguiría escapándose como él mismo le contó que hacía Peter saliendo de patrulla vestido con un pijama antes de que él se decidiera a intentar protegerlo procurándole mejores protecciones y tecnología, para seguir luchando.

 

Lang estuvo de acuerdo con él. Mejor supervisar a su valiente hija que tener que lamentarse por no haberle enseñado a actuar y protegerse.

 

Pero luego, ahí estaba ella, una adolescente divertida, extrovertida, inteligente y que, por encima de cualquier hecho, adoraba a su padre.

 

Debía ser una broma privada entre ellos pero recuerda que se le escapó una risa mal disimulada cuando la chica le tendió una pequeña estatua del Oscar cinematográfico a su padre donde ponía  _A la mejor abuela_ y ella estalló en risas, cuando Scott le regaló a su vez otra con el epígrafe  _A la mejor cuñada._

 

Se descubrió añorando la presencia de su madre. Incluso la de su padre. Pero ya no con dolor sino con nostalgia. Le vinieron a la memoria recuerdos que no creía tener de algunos instante en que su relación con ellos fue como debía ser. La de una familia que se quería.

 

Siempre adoró a su madre. De la misma y devota forma en que la cría Lang lo hacía con su padre. Y siempre, de igual manera que ella, buscó la aprobación del suyo. Ahora sabe, gracias a aquel vídeo en que Howard confesaba que su mayor logro era él, que le quería aunque no supiera demostrarlo y hacérselo ver. Hace ya unos cuantos meses que comenzó a sentirse en paz con el hombre que le dio su apellido e inteligencia.

 

No fue un buen padre. Eso es cierto. Pero cuando su corazón fue capaz de perdonarle por no ser más que un ser humano imperfecto como él mismo lo era, comenzó a saber perdonarse a sí mismo. Y comenzó a quererse un poco más.

 

Hace pocos meses, cuando regresó de Titan y se encontró en condiciones de abandonar la cama donde yació durante tiempo recuperándose de las lesiones provocadas por Thanos se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Con alguien que no esperaba. Y que no llegó sólo. Sino acompañado de una niña de 9 años. Cuando le dijo que solo quería dos nombres importantes en su vida fue antes de saber que habría un tercero.

 

De las primeras cosas que hizo cuando recuperó el dominio de sí mismo fue preguntar por su particular herramienta anti ataques de pánico. Necesitaba saber si seguía en el mundo, sino se había vuelto cenizas como Peter. Temeroso de encontrarse con la respuesta que no deseaba esta le llegó atravesando pocas semanas después las puertas de la sede de Los Vengadores acompañado de su hermana Abby. Harley y ella se habían quedado solos en el mundo y cuando lo supo hizo que los trajeran. Aún con mil dudas sobre si conseguirían hacer volver a la madre o en qué condiciones regresaría. Y el caso es que cuando las cosas fueron solucionandose y las personas que se fueron volvían a estar entre ellos, la mujer no lo hizo.

 

Harley le contó que su madre había comenzado a sufrir pequeñas crisis cardiacas así que quizá el sobresalto de ver deshacerse a sus hijos y, a ella misma, fue superior a lo que su dolencia pudo soportar. El caso es que hacía pocos días acababa de firmar los papeles de la adopción oficial de los dos. El caso es que ahora él mismo era padre.

 

De un chaval que le llamaba Mecánico y que a veces no le tenía el más mínimo respeto. Y de una niña a la que jamás había oído hablar. Y que le matasen si sabía cómo ayudarla a parte de apoyarla poniendo los mejores psicólogos a su disposición. Pero qué sabía él de niñas pequeñas…

 

Levantó la vista de la taza de café que acaba de ponerse dándose cuenta de que el arquero acababa de entrar para sentarse al lado de Scott y su hija. Venciendo su reticencia a hablar ante los demás de sus problemas (lo de levantar muros volvía a ser su mejor sistema defensivo) se acercó sentándose en el sofá que había situado frente al que ocupaban los dos vengadores.

 

  * ¿Qué puedo hacer con Abby? - ellos le miraron. - Sois padres de niñas. Yo no tengo ni idea de críos menos de enanas de 9 años pero el hecho es que está en mi vida. Qué está sufriendo y no sé de qué manera ayudarla.
  * ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para esta conversación? - Preguntó Scott haciéndole un gesto a Cassie para que saliese del lugar. Gesto que ella obedeció sin rechistar pero al pasar por el lado de Tony depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Al alejarse creyó oírla susurrar en su oído. “Todo irá bien, tío”.
  * El que sea necesario… - Clint sonrió.
  * Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad, Stark. - sonrió más ampliamente. - Con esa pregunta estás empezando con buen tino en el camino. - Tony suspiró sintiendo que la presión se empezaba a difuminar levemente.
  * ¿Y bien?
  * Seguridad, apoyo, tareas rutinarias, escucharla cuando se comunique aunque no sea hablando, animarla cuando haga algo bien…
  * Básicamente estar con ella. A su lado. - el millonario asintió sumido en sus pensamientos.
  * Tony… - le llamó Barton. Levantó la vista. - Serás un gran padre.
  * Y siempre que nos necesites estaremos aquí. Para lo que quieras. - añadió Scott mientras se echaba un puñado de patatas a la boca haciendo que mil migas saltaran por los aires. - Al fin y al cabo para eso está un empleado del servicio técnico de cualquier empresa como yo… - y en el rostro de Lang se dibujó una inmensa y sincera sonrisa. Era muy muy complicado que aquel hombre se tomara algo a mal.



 

* * *

 

 

Y Stark, el que creía haber blindado su corazón ante él reprimió un grito al ver sobre su mesa de trabajo tres grandiosos dibujos… Con una frase;  _Contigo nunca me rendiré… S.R._

 

El grito dio paso a una fugaz sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo idiota que era el otro al pensar que eran necesarias sus iniciales.

  
Que tonto iluso.


	5. El dulce sabor de la cabezonería...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O de cómo hasta el más infantil futuro vengador puede dar lecciones de determinación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo de siempre sobre la propiedad de los personajes, etc., etc.

Capítulo 5

 

El dulce sabor de la cabezonería...

 

No era típico de Steve sentarse sin hacer nada. No era típico de él esa cara de resignación. Ni que bajase los brazos y se rindiese. Pero es que no sabía qué hacer.

Le veía en actitudes que jamás hubiese imaginado pero que le gustaban. Muchísimo. Y quería formar parte de ellas. Quería poder sentarse como él con los chicos y ayudarles en sus tareas. Acompañarles a la hora de cenar. Despedirles cuando iban al colegio. Acompañar a la pequeña a su terapia.

Tony no dejaba de ser quien le había enamorado. El genio, filántropo, millonario y ya no tan playboy que le había conquistado. El tipo que le volvía loco. Que le retaba, qué discutía con él. Que le llevaba la contraria y le hacía pensar.  Que le llamaba anciano pero que cuando le besaba le hacía sentir el hombre más especial del universo. Y el más afortunado. Que cuando le acariciaba en sus momentos íntimos hacia que su piel ardiese y su corazón se inflamase de pasión.

El hombre que avivaba su necesidad de conocer ese nuevo mundo en el que había despertado. Que le animaba a preguntar todo lo que quisiera. Y a saber… Y que siempre que podía resolvía sus dudas. Aunque a veces le costase algunas risas a su costa.

Aquellos primeros días en que se conocieron las bromas eran ácidas e incluso hirientes. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo se suavizaron e incluso comenzaron a hacerle gracia. A veces le hacían reírse a carcajadas. Tony, su Tony, era el hombre que le enamoró y al que por miedo a perderle le había ocultado que su mejor amigo había sido la mano ejecutora que acabó con la vida de sus padres.

Sintió una garra de hielo aferrarse a su corazón cuando vio aquellas imágenes. Cuando vio que era Bucky quien ponía fin a sus días. Y, temió, ahora sabía que de forma egoísta que si le decía a Tony lo que sabía y exculpaba a Barnes le perdería. Así que optó por callar. Y, al final, había sucedido de igual forma.

Tony sintió que le traicionaba. Que anteponía a Bucky sobre él. La rabia que vio en aquellos ojos castaños, allá en Siberia. Sabía que si no le detenía en ese momento su pareja cargaría sobre sus hombros con el asesinato del soldado y que muy posiblemente sería un peso con el que no podía lidiar. Por eso le frenó, por eso se enfrentó a él. Para defender a Bucky del moreno y para defender a este de sí mismo. Pero la consecuencia es que le había perdido.

Cuando dejó de huir aquel primer día tras la pelea lo supo. Había perdido al gran amor de su vida.

Ahora su castigo era verle seguir su vida sin él. Ver que estaba formando una familia, esa familia con la que él había soñado y seguía soñando, sin él.

Y no sabía qué hacer. No cuando le había dicho tan claramente que no le quería en su vida.

Suspiró.

Y dio un respingo sorprendido ante el ruido de la televisión que llegó de forma repentina a sus oídos. Miró a quien ahora estaba a su lado. ¿En qué momento el más pequeño de los Barton había entrado y se había colocado a su vera?

  * ¿Te gustan los caramelos, tío Steve? – sonrió al verle con todos los labios cubiertos de azúcar y pegajosos.
  * ¿A quién se los han quitado, Nate? – Rogers sabía que Tony no solía tener los dulces al alcance de los niños.
  * Los he cogido yo… - el pequeño parecía muy satisfecho de su logro.
  * ¿Sabes que no deberías haber hecho eso? – le vio fruncir el ceño.
  * ¡¡¡Quería caramelos!!! – reconoció la cabezonería de Clint en su hijo más pequeño.
  * ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta donde estaban?
  * Trepando… - su respuesta le llegó directa y cargada de lógica. Y aunque era un chiquillo de apenas 5 años comprendió que si él pequeño no se había rendido aún a pesar de que le habían dicho que no debía hacerlo, él tampoco lo haría.



No se rendiría. Por mucho que él dijese que no le quería en su vida. Pasaría lo que le restaba de existencia ganándose que de nuevo le volviese a amar.

Reconquistaría a Tony.

Y para ello decidió pasar a observarlo.

Estudiarlo.

Volverlo a conocer en esas facetas nuevas que hasta ahora le eran desconocidas.

 

* * *

 

  

Le vio con Peter. Y le dibujó.

Capturando su imagen en aquella celebración multitudinaria en la que se festejaba un nuevo invento de IS y una nueva beca para estudiantes de secundaria. No solo para los genios del MIT.

Como Stark decía si hay que crear un futuro mejor hay que invertir en quien vivirá ese futuro.

Le vio la expresión de orgullo al mirar al chico. Como sonreía cuando le oía hablar fingiendo desesperación ante algunas de las cosas que decía.

Sintió algo de envidia al comprobar que el joven hacía reír a su ex pareja. Como él mismo lo hacía antaño.

 

* * *

 

 

 Le vio con Abby aquella tarde de primeros de septiembre en los terrenos del campus de Los Vengadores. Con ella sentada en sus rodillas en el interior de uno de los coches de lujo del millonario y al volante del mismo.

Tenía 9 años pero fingían que la estaba enseñando a conducir. Y ella se reía a carcajadas después de alguno de los comentarios del que ahora era su padre.

Tras meses de silencio la pequeña estaba empezando a ser la niña que debía haber sido antes de toda aquella tragedia.

Y les dibujó. Capturando la expresión feliz del que fuera su chico. Una imagen que hubo instantes que ni cuando eran pareja él conseguía ver.

 

* * *

 

 

 Y le vio con Harley, en una foto, una mañana de domingo. Con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del chaval en la celebración de la final del concurso de ciencia del instituto donde estudiaba el crío.

Posaba orgulloso tras haber recogido el primer premio por un mecanismo que había creado sin más ayuda que su cerebro y sus habilidades. No era su hijo de sangre pero desde luego era un genio como su padre adoptivo.

Y Steve sabía que Tony no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

Y les dibujó.

 

* * *

 

 

 Dejó las láminas en la mesa de trabajo del moreno con un claro mensaje de que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

 

Cuando salió del taller tenía la clara determinación de que, efectivamente, viviría para conseguir volver a su lado.

 


End file.
